


5 Times Scorpius Malfoy was a Colossal Dick

by origamibirds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Making Out, Not much plot, Rose - Freeform, Scorpius - Freeform, broom cupboard kisses, but it did, not sure how that got in here, scorose, which is just too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origamibirds/pseuds/origamibirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And 1 time he and Rose Weasley made out like teenagers because of REASONS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

“Scorpius Malfoy, you are such a colossal  _dick.”_  
Rose Weasley was furious. Two bright red spots had appeared on her cheekbones, and she looked as though she were more than happy to drag the offender down to hell single handed.  
The boy in question stuck a head over the edge of his blankets, hair tufty and dishevelled. He peered around, looking confused for a second.  
“Wha’?” he asked blearily, in a voice that made it completely clear to Rose that he was still fast asleep.  
“I  _said,”_ Rose pressed, “that you are a complete and utter  _dick.”_  
Two grey eyes blinked owlishly at her.  
“My.” Scorpius said mildly. “Such language so early in the morning.” And he flopped back onto his pillows, tugging his blankets back up to his nose, clearly intending to spend the rest of Saturday morning in bed.  
Rose threw her arms up, sighing in exasperation. “Don’t you even want to know  _why_ you’re a dick?”  
Scorpius hummed contentedly.  
“Not particularly.” He said sleepily to his pillow, on the brink of dozing off again. He’d been dreaming about the new Phantom77 that he’d seen in Hogsmede last weekend. That thing could  _fly_ , and he was soaring out – over the lake, the forbidden forest. The wind was in his hair and he wasn’t wearing his leather kit but he was  _warm_ and-  
“Arghh!!” he yelled as the blankets were ripped from around him. He swore lustily and opened his eyes.  
Weasley was standing there, a self-satisfied smirk on her lips, his blankets clasped in one, small hand.  
“ _Now_ are you interested?” She asked, in a voice that feigned interest but was ruined by the fact that she looked  _utterly_ as though she were a cat that had got the cream.  
“No.” Scorp yawned, rubbing blearily at his eyes. “Give back my duvet.”  
“Two words.” Rose continued, keeping a firm grip on the sheets. Scorpius curled up on himself in his bed, and whimpered pitifully. “Jenna Bodie.”  
Scorp opened one eye, and stared at Rose. “Al.” he called. “Tell your cousin to give back my sheets.”  
The draperies around one of the beds further along twitched, and a dark haired head appeared briefly. “What’s Malfoy done?” It asked, sounding amused.  
“Only got Bodie pregnant!”  
Al raised an eyebrow. “Really Scorp? You and Bodie? I did not see that one coming.”  
Scorpius didn’t deign to answer, instead he reached an arm up blindly, grabbed his sheets and tugged.  
“Better.” He grumbled, tucking them around himself and nesting down. “Want to know what I think?” He asked the room, and when he got no reply continued blithely. “I think Weasley wanted to see if I slept naked.”  
“Douche.” Al said serenely, but he wasn’t going to pick between his cousin and best friend. Instead, he retreated back inside his bed, and snores emitted after a few moments.  
“Scorp!” Rose was all set to flounce out of the room, but an arm snaked out of the bed and held her fast.  
“But I’m very sorry.” Said a voice from somewhere under the reclaimed covers. “I’m a fan of jammies. Look,” and another arm appeared and wiggled. It was indeed clad in red pyjamas, with a pattern of golden snitches scattered on the fabric.  
“You’re impossible.” Rose snapped, hectic red spots playing on her cheeks. “I came up to beat the crap out of you.”  
“That’s not very polite.” Scorp commented, sounding wounded. “I thought we were friends.”  
Rose rolled her eyes. “Bodie’s telling everyone that you’re the father of her unborn sproglet. That’s all.”  
“Rosie,” Scorp sounded patient and sleepy. “Have you looked at Bodie? She is not the most attractive chick in school. Or anywhere, really. I’m sure there’s a moose somewhere that would find her attractive, but-” Scorpius paused, and lowered his tone to one that reeked of confidentiality. “I am not a moose.”  
“No.” Rose agreed, “But you are a dick.”  
There was a chuckle that sounded dozy. “Yup. Yeah, that’s true.”  
 


	2. 2.

“Dean Finnegan thinks you’re hot.”  
“Scorp, you’re blocking the light.”  
Scorpius shifted slightly so that the glow from the fire fell on Rose’s parchment again, and peered half-heartedly at his own charms text book.  
“Actually, so does Fraser.” Scorpius continued after a moment. He frowned. “Also Roth. And Lecher.” The list was gradually growing longer in Scorp’s head, and his eyebrows furrowed.  
Rose, on the other hand, seemed unconcerned, sucking thoughtfully on the end of her quill. Her parchment was covered in neat, cursive scrupt and Scorp’s…wasn’t. He pulled a face at it and looked over to where his friend sat.  
“Rose?”  
“Mmm?”  
“Did you hear what I said?”  
Rose sighed and marked something down on her parchment. “Yes. So?”  
“What do you mean ‘so’?!” Scorpius exclaimed, a might too loudly because a first year looked over at them curiously. “They all think you’re  _hot_.”  
“That’s hardly my fault.” Rose responded churlishly, flicking her eyes over to Scorp. He sat there looking completely like a five year old in a strop. She smiled and his eyes lit up. God’s sake, that  _boy._  
“But do you think  _they_ are hot?” Scorpius pressed, and Rose felt her amusement dry up.  
“Does it matter?” She enquired, flicking her parchment over. He hadn’t written  _anything,_ other than the date, down – and that meant he and Albus would be in detention together. Again. And then another detention because they had fun during their first.  
“Yes!” Scorpius cried, and that first year was openly staring now. “I mean – no!”  
Blissful silence fell, and Rose could happily turn her mind back to the Silencing charm.  
“…Rosie?”  
Sighs. Round two.  
“What?”  
“Who’s hotter? Me or Finnegan?”  
“Which Finnegan?” Rosie smirked at her parchment, relying on her hair to shade her face from Scorp.  
“Either! They’re twins!” The blond sounded exasperated, and Rose looked over at him, one eyebrow raised.  
“Merlin, Scorp – could you  _get_ anymore insecure?!”  
Scorp paused to think about it. The answer, of course, was yes.  
“Me or Finnegan?”  
“Stop being a dick.”  
“ _Me or Finnegan?_ ”  
Rose tugged her wand from her jeans, and poked it into her friend’s side. He looked at her, bemused and then fuming as she savoured the charm she’d been working on. “ _Silencio_.”  
She smiled to herself as Scorp sat there, opening and closing his mouth like a grounded goldfish.  
“You’re helping with my essay.” Rose told him seriously, and leaned over to kiss his cheek.  
“Night Scorp.”  
Ah. Silence really was golden.


	3. 3

Rose Weasley was walking down a deserted hallway on her way to the Infirmary when the appearance of a highly dishevelled Jessica Finch warned her of Scorpius’s presence.  
Jessica’s shirt was buttoned up in an imaginative, haphazard, fashion, her cheeks were bright red and her lips swollen. Rose felt like bashing her head against a brick wall.  Jessica was famous for her long, blonde her and Scandinavian curves, and Rose had spent enough time with her brother and cousin to know just what kind of things guys gossiped about.  
“Scorp around?” Rose called out to Jessica, feeling a savage kind of pleasure in the new rush of blood that her words conjured up in the other girl’s face, and the way that the confidant sway of the other girl’s hips sped up so that she was almost jogging.  
“Um. Oh. I don’t know.” The girl mumbled, and brushed past Rose with her light head ducked against her ample chest.  
“Yuh huh. I’ve heard that one before.” Rose muttered to herself as she stepped around the next bend.  
   
Ahead of her, the familiar broad shouldered back of her best friend was heading in the other direction, and he was swaggering – there was no other word for it.  
Rose sped up, a wry little smile playing on her lips until she drew level.  
“Finch looked… excited.” She commented, keeping stride with him. Scorp’s smile grew an edge.  
“Hey Rose.” His tone was careful.  
“Nice time in the broom cupboard?”  
“Mmm.”  
“Scorp.”  
Scorpius was suddenly incredibly interested in his fraying cuff. “Finished that charms homework then?”  
“Stop changing the subject! You can’t keep luring girls into broom cupboards! It’s completely-”  
“Morally deficient?”  
“Exactly!”  
“Technically it’s not luring if she climbed in first.”  
Scorpius felt he had hold of the argument's high-ground, and wasn’t about to let it go.  
“Did you smirk at her?”  
“What?!” Scorp narrowed his eyes. Oh, that was  _low_.  
Rose slowed her tone down, as though she were explaining something very simple, to someone very simple. “Did. You. Use. The. God. Damned. Smirk.”  
Scorpius shifted uncomfortably, and sped up his pace. “Maybe. But!” he said as Rose looked triumphant. “She loved every second of it!”  
Rose stopped, and Scorp swung on his heel to face her.  
“Prove it.”  
Scorpius resisted the urge to stick a finger in his ear and wiggle it.  
“Did I hear you right? Did you say prove it? Or was it something rude, like move it? Or possibly groovy, but I don’t think anyone says that anymore.”  
“You heard me.”  
Rose raised an eyebrow, and Scorpius mentally rebuked himself for letting his jaw hang open. “Fine.” He shrugged, and pushed her up against  the wall, ignoring her surprised squealant burying his hands in that gorgeous red hair as he brought his mouth down on hers. His hands roamed over Rose's body with a burning edge and she moaned against his mouth, feeling the corners turn up as she did so.  
Rose stayed stock still for a second, his lips both the softest thing she’d ever felt and the hardest. She opened her lips tentatively as he pushed her body against the wall, unable to form any sort of concise thought over “Ungh”  
Their tongues duelled, fighting for dominance, and a door clattered somewhere further down the long hallway, pulling Rose back to her senses with a shock that felt jarring.  
She put both palms on Scorp’s chest and  _shoved._ The fact that he weighed fofty pounds more than her was rivalled by the fact that she was absolutely  _furious_.  
“What the actual  _hell,_ Malfoy?” She cried. “You douchebag. You total  _dick_. I am  _not_ one of your sluts, okay?”  
Scorp looked as though he’d been dragged underwater for a few miles, shaking his head as though to clear it.  
“What?”  
“I  _said_ ,”  
“I heard what you  _said._ ” Scorp looked bemused, as though he couldn’t quite believe that everything had gone skewy quite so quickly. He’d been in a broom closet with a gorgeous blonde less than ten minutes ago, and now he was having verbal abuse lobbed at him by his red-headed mate. “But I also heard what you  _said_ about three minutes ago!”  
“You’re on drugs.” Rose said, green eyes widening in alarm. “Aren’t you? Oh Merlin, you  _idiot_. Where did you even  _get_ them? Is it the Finnegan twins? Oh Merlin, you total  _jerk_. What are you taking?! How long have you-”  
Scorp was shaking his head,  _denial_ , Oh bugger all,  _now what should she do?_  
Then he said something completely insane.  
“I didn’t use the smirk.”  
 _“What?”_  
“You said to prove it! I did.”  
Rose felt herself flushing as realisation dawned. She put her head in her hands, utterly mortified. It wasn’t helped by the fact that Scorpius was close enough that she could feel the laughter rolling off him in waves, even as he tried to stifle it.  
“Don’t tell Al or Hugo.” She begged, not coming out from where it was safe. If she couldn’t see him, he couldn’t see her. Simple.  
“Deal.” Scorp said, the grin in his voice making her want to hit him. Hard. Possibly with a book. Or bookcase.  
She could feel the huff of his breath on her cheeks as he leaned in.  
“But if it’s any consolation, you are a very  _good_  kisser.” And he leaned away. Rose could hear the even pace of his footsteps as he sauntered away, only this time it was accompanied by a cheery, off-key whistling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually more of a disclaimer - I suck at make out scenes. Full stop. So I'm really sorry, and I claim no responsibility if they suck. They were nothing to do with me. I was busy hopping the border at the time, so it couldn't have possibly been me. Thank you!


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun to write :D

Scorpius and Al were dawdling, tossing insults backwards and forwards out of habit and generally enjoying the sunshine that was slanting in through the windows. In a few minutes they would have to shut themselves in the dungeons for potions, so they were making the most of it while they could. Dawdling was nothing remarkable in Scorp’s life. He was constantly dawdling, constantly late, and constantly seeing things that he shouldn’t have.  
Such as a tapestry flick to one side and his best mate’s cousin step out from behind it.  
 _What the hell?_  
And Pete Bell step out after her.  
 _She didn’t._  
Scorpius watched, hands curling into fists as the Hufflepuff said something, something  _hilarious_ judging by Weasley’s response.  
“Did you see that?” He said loudly, not so much a question as a demand.  
“Well, your mother obviously slept with – what?”  
“Over there.” Scorpius was having trouble spitting the words out. “That tapestry you snogged Abott behind.”  
Albus turned, and Scorpius watched his jaw drop, and an angry red crawl up his neck. “What the- I think we should have a word with Bell.”  
“I completely agree.” They exchanged a forbidding  glance, and the unsaid hovered between them, that if Pete Bell had laid _one finger_ on Rose then he was about to lose the use of his own. Permanently.  
   
Years later, Scorpius would wish that he’d had a camera to capture Bells’ expression when he realised he had the worse luck of any male Hogwarts student that year.  
“Nice tapestry, this.” Albus began as he approached, stroking the fabric. “Really, we’ve had some good times behind it, right Scorp?”  
“Right.” Scorpius agreed grimly, watching Rose’s expression with eyes narrowed. For her part, she looked completely unimpressed that the pair had come to defend her honour.  
“I always thought you might be gay.” Bell chuckled nervously.  
Al’s green eyes turned to black, and Scorpius almost felt sorry for the Hufflepuff seeker.  
Almost.  
Pete Bell was a tall lad, and certainly considered among the ranks of the Hogwarts Best Looking. He had the dark, perfectly windswept hair of the very wealthy or very vain, but no muscles to speak of that could rival the two, very pissed off, Gryffindors that he found himself faced with. Scorpius would have bet anything that he was regretting that now.  
“Funny.” Al said, in a voice that suggested he found it anything  _but_. “Almost as funny as the idea of you touching up my cousin.”  
Bell paled.  
“My older brother,” Al continued, “James, used to play-fight with me in the yard. Me and Scorp got good, right mate?”  
“We did.” Scorpius said, “Beat Jamesy a couple of times. Wonder if we’ve still got the hang of it.”  
Al and Scorp glanced at each other, each wearing a viscous smile. “Only one way to find out,” Al said with unsuppressed glee.  
Rose watched, not quite believing what was happening. The amount of testosterone in the air was almost tangible.  _Boys,_  she thought disdainfully.  
“Would you  _cut it out_?” She demanded, stepping into the middle of things as Pete bristled.  
“Shut up, Rose.” Albus said, not taking his eyes off of the Hufflepuff.  
“No!” She cried, outraged. “Would you both put your egos aside for  _one moment_  – we were doing nothing of the sort!”  
She looked at her cousin, who was filled to the brim with righteous anger, and sighed. “Really Al? Gauntlet thrown? Grow _up_.”  
“Rose, this  _douchebag-”_  
“Wanted help with a transfiguration essay.” Rose concluded. “Yes, well done.”  
“Did he lay one finger on you?” Scorp demanded, and Rose rolled her eyes. He and Albus had always been stark opposites. Scorp had the white-blonde hair of his father while Albus had inherited the black of his, but now they looked remarkably similar. Fists clenched, eyes narrowed they stared at Pete who, Rose observed with growing irritation, stared right back.  
“ _No._ ” Rose said. “No – and aren’t you both late for something?”  
It was a clear dismissal, but neither Scorpius or Al were about to leave without a fight.  
“You heard her.” Bell said, and Scorpius was about three seconds from wiping the floor with his gloating smile. “Get lost.”  
   
What happened next was as though someone had pulled the pin from a grenade, and lobbed it in amongst the prickling teenagers. It would never be clear afterwards who leapt at who first, or landed the first punch. All that was really memorable was the fact that, by the time a despairing Professor Longbottom tugged them apart, Bell would most likely never have children, Rose’s eye was blackening, Scorpius was sporting a chipped front tooth and Albus’s nose was bleeding freely.  
“You think this solves  _anything_?” Scorp’s herbology teacher asked in the tone of the long-suffering,  as Bell lay curled on the floor moaning.  
“Yes.”  Scorpius said as he and Al looked at each other, and grinned victoriously. “Yes sir, I feel much better.”


	5. 5.

Scorpius Malfoy woke up feeling like a colossal dick.  
He didn’t like the feeling, it was completely new to him and he stared at the ceiling, a disgruntled expression on his face.  
Scorp was not one for searching out the corners of his soul. He suspected that if he  _did_ have a soul, then it was probably buried in a packet of Bertie Bott’s somewhere, and best left well-enough alone.  
But he did not like feeling as though he had done something wrong.  
It offended him.  
He was offending himself.  
How did that even work?  
“Al.” He said loudly, but there was no answer from the bed next to his. Scorp swivelled his head, and saw the mound of blankets heaped there shudder as a snore racked them.  
“Great.” Scorpius griped sarcastically. “Some friend you are!” he called at the blankets, but they did not respond.  
Scorp pushed himself up, and sat there for a minute, staring at his hands. They were long fingered – pianists hands, his mother had always said. For a brief second, he remembered the way they had felt when he wound them into Weasley’s hair.  
“Potter!” He snapped, tugging his mind away. Because Weasley had made it  _very_ clear that she had never wanted him to kiss her. Which was a first. “Potter, wake up.”  
Snores.  
“ _Potter_.”  
Snores. Snuffles. Snores.  
Scorpius swung his legs out of his own bed. The room was bathed in early spring light, and Scorpius stalked across the room. Al’s head was just about visible, along with one of his feet, and Scorpius jabbed at where he estimated the other boy’s stomach to be. Hard.  
“Wake up, Potter.”  
The lump wriggled, but remained unresponsive.  
Scorpius swore, and stomped back to his own bed.  
He slouched there and sulked for a minute, leaning on his hands. He checked his watch. He’d let Al sleep for five minutes, he was easily within his rights to properly wake him up now, right?  
There was a thud from the hallway just as Scorpius was poised with a cushion, aiming at Al’s defenceless head.  
Scorp’s eyebrows drew together, and he dropped the pillow. Albus gave a wheeze as the pillow landed, but didn’t wake up, and Scorpius reconsidered his choice of friends. If they weren’t there to join in a pity party, then there really wasn’t much point.  
The thud came again, louder, and Scorp walked to the door and poked his head out.  
Below him in the common room, he could see an owl desperately tring to get in. It was throwing itself at the window, and Scorpius felt his mouth open in bemused silence, as it did it again…and again. Common sense appeared to be a foreign concept to the bird.  
Scorpius bounded down the stairs, and threw the window open, intent on saving the panes of glass. The owl, a grey bird with spectacle markings that made it look permanently dopey, had a letter fixed to it’s leg and it landed on the mantel and offered it.  
“For me?” Scorp said out loud, just to hear his own voice after a morning of silence. “How kind!” and he slid the paper off of the bird’s leg. His eyes took in the address,  
 _Rose Weasley,_  
 _Gryffindor Tower,_  
 _Hogwarts_.  
Scorpius narrowed his eyes at the bird. “You had me excited for a minute there.” He told it severely, though it seemed more interested in hiding away under it’s wing and falling asleep.  
“I should introduce you to Al.” he mused aloud as he broke the seal on the letter. Rose would thank him later. It could be bad news, a family member ill –  
Scorpius was picturing himself comforting a small, broken up Rose, when he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
He spun around and saw the addressee, with the spectacled owl on her arm.  
“Look what I found!” Scorpius said, working on looking blameless. “A letter! And letters are very dangerous. I may just have saved your life. Feel free to be eternally grateful.”  
Rose did not  _look_ eternally grateful.  
She looked pissed.  
“My letter?” She said, holding out her hand. Her tone was steely, and Scorpius felt his manhood shrivel, and handed it over without a word.  
She scanned it, and Scorp was just backing away to the safety of the boys dormitory, when her strident tones cut short his escape.  
“Did you read this?” She demanded.  
Foolish really, she had caught him red-handed.  
“Just a little bit?” Scorp offered, and Rose rolled her eyes. “I did like the bit where your father threatened to castrate Bell.”  
Rose wished for a second that the family owl was bright enough to be launched at Scorp’s handsome face. He was grinning at her, his chipped tooth adding an air of the rogue to him.  
The letter wasn’t much, a few pages from home – but, as Rose was about to moan to her cousin Lily, it was the  _concept_  of the whole thing.  
“You’re lucky,” she hissed, “That I am not about to castrate  _you_.”  
“You aren’t?” Scorp stopped looking as though he were trying to climb the stairs backwards. “Oh hey, that’s cool.”  
Rose shook her head with a sigh and tugged out her wand. Scorp’s eyes widened and he turned to run.  
Not quick enough.  
 _“Levicorpus”_  
Rose tried to look regretful, but it didn’t work quite right. Scorpius glared at her balefully as he swung from his ankle.  
“You enjoy this? Don’t you?” He said, eyes twinkling even as he worked at looking pitiful.  
“Yes,” Rose said truthfully, smiling. “But you had it coming.”  
“I did.”  
 _“You what?”_  
“You heard me.” Scorpius said, “Can I come down? The bloods rushing to my head. You’re going woozy.”  
“No.”  
And Rose went back to bed, leaving him swinging gently in the stairway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hardest. Chapter. To. Write.
> 
>  
> 
> Ever.
> 
> Seriously - I've scrapped three versions of this. But I like the owl.
> 
> Owls are cool.


	6. And that one time,

_This spell should only be used when all other attempts have failed. That is to say, this is a very severe spell, and not to be undertaken lightly. The incantation should be spoken in a clear voice – mumbling may lead to the accidental casting of “Auxerial Lynmous” which could have disastrous consequences. This spell was derived from –_ Rose looked up from her text book, blinking as her eyes readjusted to the bright sunlight. She was sitting on a wall in one of Hogwart’s smaller courtyards, back against the sun-warmed stone. She looked around herself, wondering what had snapped her from her “Rose plus textbook” daze.  
        “That’s a fine looking toy.” Rose’s hands clenched as she recognized the sneering voice of Avery.  _Red-headed, ugly, Weasley and mudblood to boot. Gee, sure sucks to be you doesn’t it._ He’d stopped tormenting her as soon as she’d learnt to jinx, but old habits died hard it seemed.  
        Rose turned in her seat to see the hulking Slytherin and his lackeys bent over a small fourth year.  
        “Look’s expensive.” The greasy haired boy continued, stroking his chin in a faux-thoughtful manner. The fourth year was a small, slim girl, who wore Ravenclaw’s colours. She had turned pale under her dark black hair, and Rose felt a surge of hatred.  
        “Avery.” She called, standing up. She drew herself up and steeled herself. “I didn’t realise that the sewers were spewing out their inmates.”  
        Avery’s face turned a darker shade of puce red. “Weasley.” He said, making her name sound like something sour. “You’re not very bright are you? You should really have kept your great, big mouth shut.”  
        Rose pulled her wand from her shirt sleeve and held it idly.  
        “Scars gone?” She called, assessing possible means of escape.  _Idiot,_  she swore at herself.  _You can’t take on all of them._ “You looked great with that rash. What was it, a year ago? Or less?”  
        Avery’s face twisted itself up. “ _Bitch._ ” He spat. “I’ll bloody kill you!!” He waved a meaty paw in her direction, and Rose had time to mutter a quick, startled “Shit.” before Avery and his freak show descended.  
        Rose waved her wand and sparks flew as she dodged and ducked around the thugs.  
        “Stand still!!” Avery yelled in exasperation as Rose ducked and two of his yobs slammed into each other.  
        Rose grinned as she saw the two boys crumble, exhilaration making her eyes bright and heart beat in a frenzy.  
        “Come and get it!” She dared, getting a kind of fierce enjoyment from it. But it appeared to be the wrong thing to say, because instead of running away, leaving Hogwarts grounds and never being seen again – Avery narrowed his eyes.  
        “You heard the lady.” He snapped, and Rose’s eyes widened in alarm _. Woops._  
        Rose was picturing just how she’d explain this to her parents, when Avery flipped up into the air, and hung by his ankle.  
        “Wha’ the?” He growled, swinging about, waving his arms at anything that moved. His lackeys eyed each other, not entirely sure what to do next.  
        Rose’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, and she eyed the now-deserted courtyard. The Ravencalw had long since disappeared, but that meant nothing. There were hundreds of hiding places behind the walls and stonework that lined the small space.  
        Avery was still hollering. “Show yerself!!” He yelled. “I’ll curse you into tomorrow, you bleddy-” and Scorpius stepped out from behind an ornamental bush.  
        “Language!” Scorpius chided. “There’s a lady present!”  
        “Where?” Avery jibed nastily. “I see a whore and a slut.”  
        Scorpius made his lazy way over to where Rose stood, open mouthed. “Are you the slut or am I?” He asked her quietly, keeping an eye on Avery.“I think,” Rose muttered back. “that you actually qualify for both.”  
        “Very true.” Scorp admitted, and raised his wand arm.  “Last words, Avery?” He topped his words off with an artistic flick of his wrist, and the Slytherin came crashing to the ground.  
        Scorp and Rose stood frozen, shoulder to shoulder.Avery’s thugs looked at the crumpled heap of their ring leader, as he pushed himself painfully to his feet.  
       “Kill ‘em!!” Avery yelled hoarsely, at the same time as Rose yelped “Run!”  
        And they did. She and Scorp vaulted the wall, away from the courtyard and out into the wide, open expanse of the grounds. The thundering noise of footsteps behind them had them sprinting as they never had before, twisting and turning through ornate gardens and untamed patches of meadow. Rose caught Scorp’s hand, and tugged him through an ornate gate. Behind it lay a copse of trees that had been left to go wild, with grass growing long and lush. She chanced a glance over one shoulder, and saw the heavy-set Slytherin’s slowing, obviously deciding they had better things to do. Rose closed her eyes for a blissful second, and felt her foot catch in a sprawling tree root. With a yelp of surprise, she tumbled down amongst the long grass. Abandoning any pretense at dignity, Rose scrabbled away into the cover of the trees, drawing her knees up to her chest and gulping for breath.  
        Scorpius skidded to a halt next to her, eyes shining and alive as he gasped for breath, hands on his knees.  
        “Do you reckon,” he gasped. “we lost them?”  
        Rose laughed as he slumped down next to her, jolting her shoulder into a tree. “We’d better.”  _Gasp_  There’s no way,”  _Gasp_ “that I can run anymore.” She leant back against the knobbly branch, sucking painful breathes into her aching lungs. Scorpius caught her eye, and the impish glint sent her into a fit of giggles. Scorpius watched her with a bemused expression, letting a chuckle of his own slip out. And another. And another.  
         Soon the pair were leaning against each other, gasping for breath and holding their sides. Moments would come when one would have control of themselves, only to look at the other and lose it, all over again.  
        “This is crazy.” Scorp gasped. “If I get detention because of you, I will  _never_  let you forget it.”  
        Laughing, feeling as though she were ten years old again and hiding from de-gnoming, Rose closed her eyes and fell back into the soft grass with a whoosh. She lay there for a few seconds, giggling softly to herself, when she realized that Scorp had gone very quiet. She opened her eyes, and found him staring straight at her. Rose blushed, and wished she hadn’t. Red hair and blushing was not attractive, Hugo had often said she looked like a tomato.  
        “What?” She said, and Scorp started. His pale cheeks flushed, and he reached an impulsive hand forwards.  
        “Nothing, you’ve just got grass in your hair.” He muttered, tugging it out. His eyes flashed down to Weasley’s of their own accord, and he felt his mouth dry up. She was lying there, with her rose-bud lips slightly parted, the laughter leaving her face relaxed and glowing. His breathe caught, and he realised that she was beautiful. Not just hot, he’d always known that, but beautiful.  
        Rose’s heart was pounding and she lay completely still. She wasn’t sure what was happening, wasn’t sure what this new, gentle version of her friend meant. His eyes were intense, almost threatening, and Rose found herself taking in the play of muscles easily visible with his shirt sleeves rolled up.  
        “When do you get these?” She teased, aiming to chase away…whatever this mood was. She reached up to prod the offending bicep, but Scorpius  caught her hand in his, startling her. She turned her wide eyes back to his, and saw the grey become swallowed by the black of his pupil. Rose wondered if he was angry, but before she could wonder why he’d suddenly become so freaking  _sensitive_ , he tugged her up to meet him in a greedy kiss.  Rose came alive under his hands, surprising both of them. It was nothing, absolutely  _nothing_  like the kiss they had shared before. This was new, this was softer and harder and hungrier and so much more desperate. Scorp tasted with a tentative tongue, and Rose moaned against his mouth, digging her hands into his hair. She nipped at Scorp’s lips with her teeth, and he groaned, grinding against her, pushing her back down into the grass.  _More,_  Rose thought.  _I need more._  
        As if sensing this, Scorp stroked a bold hand up and down her side, his thumb ghosting over the curve of her breast, and Rose writhed against him, pushing his hand onto her breast, needing  _more_.  
        “God Rosie,” Scorp mumbled, not removing his mouth. “Where the hell did you learn to do that?”  
        He swallowed her laugh, feeling her trace her hands up and down his back. He dipped his head to her neck, and started working the skin there, feeling her hands flutter, her neck arch.  
        Rose closed her eyes, revelling. She had never been kissed, never been touched this way before, and she was treasuring every second. She had never felt quite so desirable, or so dangerous.  
        Her hungry hands fumbled with his shirt buttons, and they sprung apart under her fingers. She traced the hard muscle of Scorp’s chest, exploring every inch of him.  
        “Tell me to stop.” Scorp whispered, and bowed his blond head as his mouth explored lower. Rose’s only answer was to tug his head lower, feeling out of control.  
        “Or now.” Scorp repeated, and the huskiness of his voice pierced Rose. “Or -”  
        He was cut off by a thunderous crash from the undergrowth nearby, and the pair started upright, hands fumbling to re-clasp buttons and straighten hair.  
        A deer stepped out of the foliage, and Rose sagged in relief. “I had a feeling,” She said, voice sounding strange and new to her own ears, “that it was going to be Albus, jumping out with a camera.”  
        Scorpius threw his head back and laughed, offering Rose his hand. She took it and he pulled her against his side, tucking her head against his arm.  
        “We should go.” He said, as Rose began to place kisses there. His voice sounded strained, and Rose smirked. “We should really, really go.”  
        As the pair began to wind their way back towards the castle and the inevitable detention that awaited them, Rose couldn’t help but wonder if he felt the same burning desire coiling at the pit of his spine, or if his heart was beating half as fast as hers.  
        And the answer was yes. Yes, it was.  
  
        _Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! For more Scorpius and Rose mush, then No Matter The Wreckage is now up! http://archiveofourown.org/works/5757028/chapters/13265668


End file.
